Star Wars Episode III5: The Purge
by JediZero
Summary: First attempt at a fic here. This is a story of how Vader finished off the rest of the Jedi. It isn't happy. But we know there's no way they all died in the temple or from the clones. But he did eventually finish most all of them off. Here's how. Le
1. Cassius Zandas: Realizations

The Purge

by Lord Zero

Star Wars Episode III.5: The Jedi Purge

The Sith have finally struck out against their age old enemies, the Jedi Knights. In one fell swoop, the Sith Lord and now Emperor of the galaxy Darth Sidious and his new apprentice Darth Vader have destroyed nearly all the Jedi. Very few of the old guardians of peace and justice remain. They're now enemies of the Empire, hunted no matter where they go. The Emperor has put Lord Vader in charge of destroying any remaining remnants of the Jedi Order and he is already on many of their tails….

_Casius Zandas: Realizations_

Master Zandas was always one of the more level headed Jedi. He never acted without thinking things through. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have much of a choice this time. It was the strangest thing…

_Cassius was returning to the temple, after narrowly avoiding being destroyed by his clone troops. He didn't understand why they would have turned on him. He was always kind to them and lead them valiantly into battle against the Seperatists. But that just wasn't important right now. He had to follow the beacons command. He had to return to the Temple. His ship was soaring through hyperspace, a mere hour from Coruscant. That was when it happened. The signal suddenly changed. He was in awe. How could they possibly change it that much? From "Return home, the war is over" to "You're being betrayed and hunted, run and hide." He was reeling with the confusion of just this whole thing. But he knew one thing, that sensation he felt through the force during the clone betrayal must have been more than just a fluke, he had to obey the command, it would go against his very nature to not be prudent. If it was a mistake, he could sort it all out later after he had time to think about it. He pulled his ship out of hyperspace and set a new course…Dxun. _

It had been three weeks since that fateful day, but he had heard nothing from any of the others. He didn't dare try to contact anyone with the holonet, if the message was true, it could be a death sentence. All Cassius knew was that when he meditated, the Force wasn't near as lively as it used to be. And he felt a great darkness washing over it. He could sense many friends, people he had grown up with and matured with…fading. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. But he could also feel a light. It was subtle, at first…before he learned to fix on it. But when he had? He knew that everything would be all right, no matter what happened to him. But he also felt that something dark was growing near him, and it wouldn't be long before it found him.

"Perhaps that is way I chose Dxun, and its forests of beast and not man. I know it's coming, and I can't endanger anyone else…" he murmered quietly to himself as he trained with his lightsaber. It wasn't hard holing up here, there were plenty of creatures here he could use as a food supply, and the forest maze had a so many clearings that it was easy for him to construct his own hut. He was also easily safe from endangering anything save for non-sentient life. Dxun had been abandoned for nearly 4000 years, since just after the Mandalorian and Sith wars.

As Master Zandas trained, he focused into the Force. And that's when he knew it. His time was nearly here. He was about to face whatever it was that was seeking him out. He felt no emotion over this. There is no emotion, there is peace. He felt the cruiser above, and all of the clones manning it. He felt the lone Jedi Starfighter, streaking from its hull and approaching the surface. For Zandas, this was nothing more than another step in his training. A Jedi's training doesn't truly begin until he becomes a Master and fully expands his knowledge. This would be no different. Whatever the starfighter contained, Zandas would learn from it and train himself more. Even if his death awaited, it would not matter, he would learn from it. There is no death, there is the Force.


	2. Cassius Zandas: Discovery

_Cassius Zandas: Discovery_

The Jedi Starfighter came in for a landing in the Jedi Masters clearing with more grace than most could perform. Zandas stood a few meters from it, waiting. He felt the presence within as the cockpit began to open. He knew that presence, but it was somehow different. Darker, more evil. Then he saw it. The creature of darkness rose from the cockpit, his terrifying mask emitting a rather unnerving breathing noise. Vandas realized at once who it was, but how? Why? Why was he so dark in the force? Why was he in that terrifying suit? He spoke carefully.

"Anakin Skywalker. It's good to see you. I hope you've been well." He said stoically, acting as if none of this phased him.

That was when the demon figure spoke through its frightening breathing pattern, it's voice deep and dark. "That name no longer has any meaning to me, Master Zandas." The dark figure leapt down from his cockpit with fluid grace, his cape flowing behind him.

Cassius quirked a brow, "What do you mean? That's your name, Skywalker."

But he already knew what it meant. It all fell into place. He now understood. Anakin had fallen. He had become an agent of evil and was probably responsible for death of countless Jedi. Sadness began to envelop Cassius. Anakin was the chosen one! He was meant to destroy the Sith, not join them. Balance the force, not make it even darker. It just wasn't…

He stammered backwards, breathing heavily. All of this was a bit much on the older Jedi Master. He was one of the few in the order that had never been weary of Anakin. He had always believed in him. The dark figure didn't seem affected. It just stood there, breathing, with it's arms crossed.

"But…why Anakin? Why? I believed in you. You were the chosen one. Why have you done this?"

The figure seemed to think on that for a moment, before answering, "Why do you insist on asking a question you know the answer to, Zandas? The Jedi are evil. They were planning to overthrow the Republic and the Chancellor. Kill the senators. I could not allow that to happen. You are a master, you knew of it all. Stop trying to hide the blatant truth. Stop with your false care and regret, Cassius. It's wasted on me."

Cassius struggles backwards even more, almost tripping. He can't believe it. Anakin Skywalker is dead. This…this thing is all that remains, swallowed in darkness. He reaches into the force, trying to find a trace…a glimmer of the Jedi Knight he knew. There was nothing. That was when he felt it. He was wrong. There was something, but it was hiding. Deep within this monstrosity.

"Anakin, what are you talking about? The Jedi support the Senate we would never…"

But he was interrupted by the ominous figure's hissing voice, "SILENCE. I told you that your words were wasted on me. I know the truth, Zandas. And nothing you say will make me believe your lies and treachery again. Make your peace with the force, Zandas…" His lightsaber suddenly leapt into his hand, igniting in red fury. He twirled it around a couple of times in Djem So fashion, that had always been Anakin's favorite. He twirled his blade into the Djem So ready position. "It's over now."

Cassius couldn't believe it. Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear, the chosen one…had just drawn a lightsaber on him in anger. This was just too much. But one thing did become clear to Cassius, this was his destiny. He had to face this monstrosity here and now. He reached down and retrieved his lightsaber, igniting the green blade. He too, twirled it in warm up, in Ataro form.

"You don't have to do this, Anakin. I can feel the good in you. I can feel the love. Stop this now. Come back. I can help you. I want to help you."

The dark figure just stood still, always emitting the strange respirator breathing. It was several long moments, as if the figure was actually considering it, before it spoke.

"Apparently, Cassius, you do not listen. Your lies and deceit will not weaken me. There is no love. That died, weeks ago. Nothing you can do will ever bring it back. Anakin Skywalker is dead, you are speaking to Darth Vader. Skywalker died, because the Jedi Order killed him. And now? Now they will pay!"

The figure rushed at Master Zandas, and their sabers clashed. It had begun


	3. Cassius Zandas: Peace

Cassius Zandar: Peace

The two blades met in crimson and emerald fury. The whirled around madly, meeting each other in several made slashes. Cassius knew within himself that he could not win this fight. But that did not matter. There is nothing wrong with fighting for what you believe in and losing, there's just something wrong with not fighting at all.

Cassius leapt in wild flips left and right, arcing his blade at Anakin/Vader as fast as he could, typical Ataro style. He was not nearly as skilled as Master Yoda, but he was up there amongst the order.

He landed behind Anakin, bringing his blade around for a strike. Anakin's crimson blade came over his shoulder, but Anakin did not turn around. He still managed to block the blade and engage a saber lock.

"Your powers are impressive, old man. But they are not enough. You do not understand the power of the dark side. The power of my hatred for what I have done."

Cassius gritted his teeth, pushing against Anakin's saber, trying desperately to win the saber lock.

"Skywalker…I've heard that before. I just never thought I would hear it from the chosen one. And please, Anakin, tell me, what have I done to you? What can I do to make reparations? Don't do this, I feel the goodness within you. You were such an innocent boy…"

Vader won the lock, pushing Zandar's blade off of his own. He twirled around, bringing his blade around for an arcing slice at Zandar's shoulder. This blow was deftly blocked by the old master.

"Oh be silent you old fool. You know damn well what you have done to me. What you did to my family! Innocence does not exist. You can make reparations by dying!"

Cassius pushed Anakin's blade off of his own, twirling his sword around into an underhanded grip for a series of swift slices at Skywalker.

Vader parried each blow, finally seeing an opening. He spun around, blocking one blow over his back. He then twirled his saber into an underhanded grip, stabbing behind him. Cassius just wasn't fast enough, he was impaled on the blade and fell to his knees.

"But…you…were…the…chosen…one…"

Vader would smirk, if he could, as he slowly removed his blade from Zandar's chest, "I still am, just not for what you think, you senile old fool." He raised his blade at ready at brought it down towards Zandar's head.

_There is no death….there is the force._

The blade struck true, striking Zandar's head from his body as his soul joined with the force.

Vader's communicator beeped.

"Yes, my master."

"Lord Vader. We have found another Jedi Master on Nar Shadda. I expect you will make due haste."

"Yes, my master. Zandar has been…taken care of. Lord Vader, out."

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the 1 recent review. Inspired me to write another. Sorry they are short. The nature of the story is short chapters with quick chapters, outlining each master/knight's thoughts and feelings(expository, I know) before they fell before Vader._


	4. Author's Note

Wow

Wow.

I forgot I even wrote this.

But now that I have re-read it and realized it, I will update it soon. If anyone care ;)


End file.
